That Should Be Me
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: This is a heart pulling short one shot about Kid's feelings while being in the middle of the SoulxMakaxKid triangle. I don't own Soul Eater or its characters, but I do own the idea of this story


Kid, Liz, and Patty all walked down the hallway for DWMA; they saw groups of people off to the side all whispering and talking about something. It wasn't until they approached their friends Black Star, Tsubaki, and Chrona that they heard what everyone had been whispering about.

"Do you think they really are dating?" Chrona asked.

"A big star like me knows all the things like this," Black Star boosted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked as the three of them approached.

"Black Star got news from Soul, it's finally official," Tsubaki said happily.

"What is?" Kid questioned in curiosity.

"Soul and Maka are dating," Chrona explained with a small shy smile.

"Yay! Soul and Maka sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-ing!" Patty sang.

Patty's singing faded into the background after Kid heard the news of Soul and Maka dating. The only sound he could hear was the beating of his heart, but something sounded like something was wrong with it. Why did it hurt so much? The ripping feeling that was in his chest wouldn't ease up no matter how much he clutched at it. Would Soul love her like she deserved to be loved, like I would love her? Of course he would, his mind said. Soul could love her so much better than he ever could. Who would want to be around a reaper anyways, especially one with OCD? Soul would be able to focus on her rather than things that were not symmetrical, and he could take her to places without getting stares and glares. No, Soul could love her better than he ever could, but didn't Maka remember when they were little? She promised it would always be them against the world. He shook his head. They were little kids, why should she hold onto a promise she made so many years ago even though he held onto it.

Kid didn't realize that he had left the group and curled up in a dark corner on the other side of the school until Liz put her hand on his shoulder. Kid looked up at his weapon; she looked sadly at him and began to wipe the tears off his face. When had he started to cry?

"I'm so sorry Kid," she said, pulling him into a comforting hug.

Liz was the only one that knew of Kid's love for Maka; she knew that it wasn't a simple crush but a true love that burned within the soul and knowing that the woman he loved was with another must have caused that burn to turn onto him. It wasn't just that his heart was broke, but his soul became burned and scarred. Liz felt him draw his soul in on himself, trying to shield it from the pain; she could only imagine what he was feeling. Everyone knew Kid had a sensitive soul even though he would give up everything to protect his friends, even if it destroyed him. She was worried that this is what would happen with him as he saw Soul and Maka together.

Eventually Kid composed himself and stood up. Liz followed, noticing the slight drop in his shoulders, the lack of glow in his golden eyes, and the lack of a smile that was always on his face since he had met the green eyed girl again. What Liz didn't know was how complicated this entire situation actually was. The two of them rejoined the group; Liz looked questioningly at Kid as he stopped before getting to the group. No one had noticed them but Kid noticed the presence of the two friends that had been gone before. Their hands were linked by entwined fingers; he said something to her as she looked at him and they broke into laughter. The pain in Kid's chest returned and he fought against the pain and the burning in his eyes. He placed a fake smile on his face as they walked up to the group.

"Kid, where did you run off to?" Black Star asked.

Kid waved him off. "I had something's to take care of."

"He thought he saw a painting that was crooked when we were walking earlier," Liz covered for him.

Kid gave her a grateful look but it still didn't relight the golden glow.

"So tell us the story! I want to hear all the details," Tsubaki said excitedly.

Chrona smiled and encouraged the couple as well. Patty was quiet for once, looking at Kid as she felt the shaking in his soul as it became hardened against the pain. Kid was careful for Maka not to feel his soul as he knew it was putting off waves of pain and hurt. Soul gave Maka a kiss before pulling back with a smile and turning towards the group.

"I just felt it was time to let Maka know how I felt about her so I gave her a bracelet and asked her to be mine," Soul said, gently lifting Maka's hand to show the bracelet that was a silver color but the charm was a heart with a red jewel in the middle of the heart.

Kid swallowed hard at seeing the bracelet as he thought back to a week ago.

_Flashback_

_"__Maka, could I speak to you for a moment?" Kid asked anxiously, shuffling on his feet._

_Maka looked at him in confusion but stepped to the side with him as the rest of their group, including Chrona, played basketball._

_"__What's wrong Kid?" Maka asked as she felt his soul shifting with fear and anxiety._

_"__Maka, I just wanted to give you this," he said shyly as he handed her a box._

_Maka looked at it confused but opened it none the less. She was surprised to see a silver bracelet with a heart charm in the box, in the middle of the heart was a yellow jewel._

_"__Why?" she asked in surprise._

_"__I just care a lot about you Maka and we haven't known each other for long really, but I just have a feeling that I've known you for a while, so I just wanted to know how you felt," Kid said in a rush, looking at his fidgeting hands._

_Maka was quiet for a bit, stuck in thought but she looked over Kid. She didn't want to hurt him because she knew how sensitive he could be._

_"__I just need some time Kid," she said with a gentle voice._

_Kid smiled slightly and nodded, at least it wasn't a no and there was still a chance_

_Flashback_

"It's gorgeous," Kid said with a smile.

Maka's smile faltered as she remembered that she never talked to Kid and warned him about her and Soul. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized she couldn't read his soul. The bell rang and everyone began to move towards the classroom. Kid walked in the opposite direction.

"Go to class, I just need to speak to father," Kid said to his weapons.

Liz and Patty looked at each other, not believing him but hoping that he wouldn't do anything desperate. Kid walked to the roof top and looked over Death City. His soul was so damaged; he never thought Maka could do this to someone. He didn't move as he felt a soul approach from behind him; he knew this soul.

"Are you ok?" the soul asked.

"Perfectly," Kid replied, turning around to face Maka.

"You don't seem to be," she replied, stepping closer.

Kid took an equal step back; his heart clenched at the hurt look she saw on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it just sort of happened out of the blue," Maka tried to explain.

"Maka, it's ok. I know you've loved him for a long time. I'm happy for the both of you," Kid said with a smile and a kind tone.

"You don't seem happy," she said and he flinched slightly. "Kid, you look happy on the outside but your soul, it looks black. Please talk to me."

Kid shook his head. "You've done quite enough Maka. I just need time," he assured her.

Maka looked at him curiously but left. Kid watched as she left; he knew it was all a lie, there would never be enough time to heal the wounds done to his heart and soul, but he would try and act happy for her and Soul. Maybe Liz was right, he was too kind for his own good sometimes.

**A/N: I might be making a happy ending to this that will be posted as an alternate ending for those who are like me and enjoy KiMa a little more than SoMa.**


End file.
